


Icy sweetness

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, slightly naught boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Based on two prompts on Tumblr: "God, I missed you" and "You're too good for this world".José picks Brock up at the airport.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Icy sweetness

**Where are you**

Brock stared at his phone, waiting for a reply. How on Earth had José managed to be late when he was the one flying in from another country?

**_Almost there_ **

He sighed, then looked around, trying to spot the short brunette amidst the sea of people coming and going. It took him being only a few feet away for Brock to be able to see him, and when he did his annoyance completely vanished within a second. He was wearing a large t-shirt and ripped jeans, the look completed with a cap turned backwards and several necklaces and chains, and was carrying too large Starbucks drinks in his hands. 

Before he knew what he was doing Brock was already hugging José tightly to his chest, burying his face on his neck and deeply inhaling his perfume.

He let out a low moan and a sigh. “God, I missed you.” 

“You did? How much?”

He leaned in even closer to whisper in José’s ear. “When we get home I’m going to show you just how much I missed you, your body, your smell, your taste…” 

He felt his boyfriend shudder in his arms and grinned.

José was looking at him through hooded eyes when he stepped back to accept his drink. It was still cold, the cup sweating in his hand. He took a deep sip, humming when the icy sweetness hit his tongue.

“Hm… Thanks. You’re too good for this world.”

His boyfriend chuckled. “And you best not forget it! Also…” It was José who stepped closer this time, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I’ll accept my thanks in the form of kisses, licks and bites later.”

Brock shivered, and not from the cold drink. God, it was good to be home.


End file.
